wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Rattlebones
.png | cretype = Elite | rank = 1 | heal = 135 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Dark Fairy | minion2 = | world = Wizard City | location = Unicorn Way | subloc1 = Rattlebones' Tower | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Rattlebones is an evil undead skeleton who is responsible for the Dark Fairy invasion in Unicorn Way. He works under the direction of Malistaire, with the hope of stirring up trouble in Wizard City and eventually bringing Wizard City to its knees. He is technically classified as an "Elite" rather than a "Boss" and may be the only "Elite" unit in the game to have unique loot. Unique drops are usually restricted solely to bosses. Also, like the Fairy Queen, he does not have any strengths or weaknesses against certain schools of magic. Speech "You cannot stop us, Wizard! The corruption of the Fairies is just the beginning of Malistaire's plans. Soon, Wizard City will fall and there isn't anything anyone can do about it. Mwahahahaha!" | spell1 = Death Trap | spell2 = Dark Sprite | spell3 = Ghoul | spell4 = Scarab | spell5 = Fire Cat | spell6 = Thunder Snake | spell7 = Blood Bat | spell8 = Imp | spell9 = Leprechaun | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 3-6 | hat1 = Rattlebones' Cowl | hat2 = Firestorm Cap | hat3 = Fur-Lined Hood | hat4 = Canvas Cover | hat5 = Soot Stained Hat | hat6 = Frost-Touched Cap | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Sturdy Coat | robe2 = Novice's Robe | robe3 = Senior Novice's Robe | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Soft Boots | boots2 = Slippers of Rites | boots3 = Rattlebones' Footwraps | boots4 = Roughspun Shoes | boots5 = Frost Wolf Boots | boots6 = Frost Touched Shoes | boots7 = Footwraps of Calamity | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Myth Sprite | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Rattlebones' Feet | house2 = Prop House 1 | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Keen Eyes | trecar2 = Myth Shield | trecar3 = Dark Sprite | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Spider Silk | reag2 = Bone (Reagent) | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Gummy Firecat | snack2 = Sugar Donut | snack3 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack4 = Blonde Strawberry | snack5 = Cheese Broccoli | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = Chestnut Pony | mount2 = Purple Glider | mount3 = Horned Sweeper | mount4 = Starlight Pony | mount5 = White Mare | mount6 = Seraph Wings | mount7 = Bat Wings | mount8 = Swiftshadow Wings | quest1 = Stop the Maker | quest2 = | quest3 = }} Note: Sometimes It Takes Awhile to get these things.